New Team, New Troubles
by megelert3
Summary: Naruto has found a new team to take part in the Chuunin Exams with. Unfortunately, he has a bad feeling about the sensei... SPOILERS FOR NARUTO:SHIPUDEN


So, I know it's been a while since I last updated, soooo TADA! Here's a new story for all of you!!! YAY! Sorry... I think Lee-kun is starting to rub off on me! LOL. So, This whole thing is a big spoiler!!! So **BEWARE OF THE SPOILERS**!!!!!!!!!! Other than that, I'm kind of proud of how it turned out. I might continue it, but then again, maybe not. So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Naruto, and I can only wish that I owned some ramen or onigiri... ;)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Konoha's number-one-hyperactive ninja sat in his favorite restaurant eating his sixth (or was it seventh?- he'd lost count at four) bowl of ramen. His blonde hair was sticking up even higher than usual, and his ocean-blue eyes were closed, savoring the delicious taste of his beloved ramen.

Uzumaki Naruto had been training that day, for he was trying to improve the Rasengan, his 'awesomest move ever', in his own words. Of course, Jiraiya had run off after some woman, and Kakashi-sensei really wasn't any help because he always had his face plastered in those stupid Icha-Icha books. So, in the end, it had just been him and the tedious task of nature manipulation and forming a Rasengan, at the same time.

His chakra was very low, which was why he was at Ichiraku's Ramen stand in the first place, but he also wanted to get some strength for tomorrow. You see, it was time for the Chuunin Exams, again, and Naruto was the only ninja of his age that was still a genin.

Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, (even _Lee_!!!) and many others had been promoted to chuunin during the two-and-a-half years Naruto had been training with Jiraiya. Kankuro, Temari, and Neji were already jounin, to the annoyance of the aspiring ramen-loving ninja. Gaara had become the Kazekage, even!!

It had been a year since he had come back with Jiraiya from the long journey. Team 7 had come together with a bang, courtesy of Sakura, and they had gotten a mission right away. Gaara had been abducted by the dreadful Akatsuki, and had almost been killed when they extracted Shukaku from his body. Thankfully, he had been saved by Chiyo, an old medicine-woman. Then, they had found _Him_- Sasuke.

But, _He_ had been too powerful! At this thought, Naruto's eyes opened, fox-like. His still-full mouth drooped into a frown. He HAD to become a chuunin, because then he could train more, harder. He would beat that baka-traitor. At the next thought, his frown deepened, and he slumped in his chair.

Unfortunately, Sakura and the rest were already chuunin! He didn't have a team, so he would need one. But, where would he find an incomplete team this close to the Chuunin Exams? Suddenly, the light bulb lit, and he got a great idea. He smiled at the thought, decided to act now.

"Oi! Teuchi-san! I'm done, so I'll just leave the money here, okay?" he called out, depositing some coins on the table.

"Sure, Naruto! Keep training, and come back soon!" the portly old owner and cook, Tuechi, shouted from the steaming kitchen.

"You know I will!" And with that, the orange-clad ninja was out the door, and heading toward the large Hokage Tower at one end of Konoha.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Tsunade Baa-chan!!!!!!!!! I need to talk to you!!!" the blonde boy screamed at the top of his lungs upon reaching the large Hokage Tower. He then heard loud cursing, and proceeded to jumping into the window of the room from which it had originated from.

"You brat! I was having a really nice dream, and you just had to go and ruin it! I ought to..." the lady in the room rambled and grumbled on about all the painful things she should do to a certain hyper ninja. Naruto (_sweatdrop) _remained silent, knowing full well that if she really wanted to, she could have done any one of the agonizing things she was threatening to.

She had long, light-blonde hair, and looked very young- 35 at the most- and a blue diamond was set in the center of her forehead. She wore, to say the least, revealing clothing, and the large Hokage cape hung from the back of her chair, along with a matching hat. She was quite beautiful, if you ignored the black ink type on one side of her face, and the drool that had collected at the edge of her lips. This was Tsunade, 50-year-old Fifth Hokage, and one of the three legendary Sannin.

"BAA-CHAN!!!! I need to—"

"Don't you DARE call me that, Naruto,"

"Oh, sorry Baa-chan! I'll try and remember that," our favorite ninja replied, one of his large, innocent smiles plastered on his face. Tsunade sighed in frustration.

His sapphire-blue eyes opened again, a more serious look on his face. "Tsunade-san, I need a team for the Chuunin Exams. I don't have one since everyone in my age group are already chuunin. Only I'm still a genin, if you don't count..."

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Yeah, _him_. So, what can I do? I thought maybe you could help me."

"Actually, I can. There is an incomplete team. Their third member came down with a highly contagious and incurable, though not terminal, disease. He will get better soon, since our best medic nins are working on him, but not soon enough for the Chuunin Exams, which start next week. So, I'll assign you to that team!"

"THANK YOU BAA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto ran over, hugging Tsunade tightly in his excitement. Tsunade tried in vain to push him away, and then deciding it wasn't worth the effort, hugged him back.

"Yeah, yeah brat. You're welcome. Now, you report to the 8th Training Field tomorrow at 6 am, sharp. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" he said with a salute, winking.

"I'll notify the teacher for that team. Now, GET OUT!"

No one heard that last sentence, because Naruto was already out the window, racing toward the 8th field. Tsunade (_sweatdrop_) thought to herself, _I REALLY hope he isn't going to spend the night there! But, on a better note, I wonder how he'll like the sensei for that team! _She chuckled to herself. Naruto was in for a _big_ surprise...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto ran through the woods at top speed, enough to rival Lee with his weights on. His blonde hair was swept back by the wind, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Who was in the team he was going to join? Who taught the team? He cursed aloud, wishing he'd asked before rushing out of Baa-chan's office.

_Oh well_, he thought, _might as well train a little today._ He reached the sign that said "Training Field #8". He started working on nature manipulation again, trying to harness the vast power of wind energy. The rasengan formed easily and swiftly in the palm of his hand, swirling together in a mass of blue chakra. He smiled to himself, satisfaction eminent on his face. _This_ was his element!

Before long, the sun dropped down to the horizon, and the fields were overshadowed by pinkish-orange clouds. Naruto, however, didn't notice: he was fast asleep, sitting against the sturdy trunk of a large tree.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Naruto..." a voice called out, none too softly.

"Five more minutes, Ero-sennin," Naruto mumbled, turning away from the annoying noise.

"Naruto," it called out again, more firmly.

"Mmm. Go away!" Naruto said again.

"NARUTO!!!"

"Huh, what? AAAH!!!" Naruto pushed away the boy kneeling next to him, almost pulling out a kunai in his surprise.

"Man! You are really hard to wake up, you know that? Anyway, what are you doing here? This is our training field," said the boy. He had spiky brown hair, and a long cape. His hitai-ate was tied onto his forehead, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, if it isn't Konohamaru! I haven't seen you since the first day I was back! How are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine," Konohamaru said sheepishly, rubbing his hair with his hand. "But Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to join your team! I heard that one of your team members is sick, so I'm taking the Chuunin Exams with you guys."

"YEAH! Now, we're definitely gonna be chuunin! Poor Udon, though. He's the one that's sick, so he'll have to wait until the next exams. Moegi's the other one on my team,"

"Cool! Well, not the part about Udon, but... Well, ya know. Who's your sensei?"

"It's usually Ebisu-san, but he's sick, too, 'cuz he caught it from Udon. So, I don't know."

"Too bad. Hey, what time is it?"

"Seven. Our substitute sensei will be here any minute. So will Moegi."

"Damn! I don't have time for breakfast!"

"Sorry..."

Naruto grumbled some more curses under his breath. Konohamaru just laughed a bit at the more colorful ones, before starting a warm-up routine. A few minutes later, Moegi ran into the field. Her orange hair was up in the normal style above her head.

"Konohamaru! Am I late?" she yelled across the field.

"No! You're fine! And guess what? We have a new teammate!" Konohamaru yelled back. He pointed to Naruto, who was still sitting against the tree, holding his growling stomach.

"Naruto-kun! You're here! Are you going to sub for Udon?"

"Yeah, hehe," he replied, giving a weak smile. Just then, his stomach gave a really loud rumble, which didn't go unnoticed.

"I have some onigiri that I brought for lunch. You can have that, and we'll all go to Ichiraku's for lunch!" Moegi said cheerfully. She handed him her lunchbox, which he took gratefully.

"Ittadakimaaasu!" he yelled, and started shoving onigiri in his mouth.

A man watched from a tree branch, a few meters away, as Naruto ate with gusto, while Konohamaru and Moegi were warming up. He would have smirked, but it wasn't in his nature to do such...childish things. His long black hair hung down his back, and the Hitai-ate covered his forehead. He was wearing a traditional robe on, with a black belt-cloth hanging at his waist. _So, we meet again...Naruto_, he thought, jumping down from the tree and walking slowly toward the group.

Naruto looked up, sensing someone's chakra in the area. He narrowed his eyes, and then suddenly, widened them again. _No, please don't tell me this is..._

"Hello, I'm the substitute sensei for Ebisu-san. You're Konohamaru and Moegi, right?" the man said, looking at the two genin.

"Hai!' they yelled together.

"Then let's get started for the day. I'm Hyuuga Neji."

Naruto fell forward. Sure, Neji was better now than he had been during the exams last time, but... still! He was a little overcompetetive... especially because of the time Naruto had beat him during the exams. _Shit_, Naruto thought, _I'm so screwed! Damn, Baa-chan!_ _You_ had _to put me in this group!_

Becoming a chuunin suddenly seemed harder... a LOT harder.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ok, so how'd you like it? Was it exceedingly horrible? Huh? Huh? Am I annoying you yet? Sorry...  
I just want to clarify-- this is NOT a Narumoegi Fic, she just happened to have some lunch and felt bad for poor starving Naruto, that's all. So, if you want me to continue, please review and tell me! Otherwise, It'll just be a oneshot. BYE!!!


End file.
